


Spotted

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [16]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Avoxes meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pangodillO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangodillO/gifts).



It was the humming that caught his attention. Hux frowned to himself, looking for the source, weaving through the stalls of the marketplace. He found the source with an odd looking man, narrowing his eyes. He could swear that he recognized him from somewhere…

Poe stopped humming and looked over at Hux. He blinked and smirked at him, waving at him as he cheekily winked.

Hux’s eyes widened in realization. He recognized the Rebel pilot and Avox and he hissed, opening his mouth to sound the alarm on reflex. He let out a squawk before clapping a hand over his mouth. The last time they had seen each other, he hadn’t been an Avox.

Poe stared at Hux in surprise and he laughed at him. *Cat got your tongue?* he signed. He snickered and slipped away as Hux moved to chase after him, losing him.


End file.
